In particular the invention relates to ink stamps of the type in which an ink impression is made on a substrate like a piece of paper by placing the stamp over the region to be printed and then resiliently depressing a handle to push an inked surface down onto the paper. For example an ink stamp of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4 022 127.
As explained in that Patent there are difficulties in ensuring that the correct amount of ink is expelled each time the stamp is used. Thus, as the stamping ink is consumed, the stamping block, which carries the inked surface, becomes thinner and so the handle needs to be depressed by differing amounts to ensure that only the right amount of ink is expelled and used each time. If the handle is depressed too far and the ink pad compressed too much then too much ink becomes expelled giving an unnecessarily heavy impression which may also have disadvantages of not drying quickly, and conversely, if the handle is not depressed far enough then equally the resulting printed impression may not be legible.
The above noted Patent describes one way of overcoming this problem by using a two part bushing of variable length. This is disposed between the handle and the base and stop means are provided to limit the amount the handle can be depressed. This amount can be varied by the relative rotation of the two part bushing. The arrangement is, however, relatively complicated both in the number of parts used and in the assembly and construction of the stamp.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a stamp of this general type which is simpler and easier to construct.